Everlasting romance
by ninja assasin
Summary: After being injured from Zolo. Sanji and Nami confess their love for each other. But will it last long read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Out in the field Zolo kept attacking Luffy and the others. They ran back to the ship. But Sanji's leg was injured so he couldn't run. Zolo was ready to attack Sanji.  
Sanji close his eyes hoping it was over. When he open his eyes blood was all over hs face. He looked up and saw Nami with a sword in her gut. "NAMI"Sanji yelled.  
"Ugh hak koff koff"Nami said. Zolo was awaken when he stabbed her. "What have I done"Zolo said. He took his sword and ran.

"Nami"Sanji said as he catched her. "Hurry get back to the ship"Nami replied."Right"Sanji said as he grabbed her and darted to the ship."Look here they come"Luffy said he pointed to where they are. He jumped on to the ship. "Hurry please save Nami she losing to much blood"Sanji said as he collapsed to the floor. "Nico get some water, bandages and medicine please"Chopper asked?

She nodded and went down stairs. After a few mintues she brought the stuff Chopper asked for it. He started cleaning the wound and apply the medcine with the bandages.  
"There that should do it your turn Sanji"Chopper said. He did the samething to Sanji's leg like what he did to Nami. After he was done Sanji carried Nami to her room and gently set her down on the bed.

"Sanji thank you"Nami said. "For what" Sanji asked?"For not leaving me after what Zolo and me did"Nami said as she was crying. He smiled nad placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. He moved his head closer to hers and licked her tears away. "Oh Nami how could I ever resist you"Sanji said as he was about to leave.

"Sanji"

"Yes Nami"

"Come here".

He went over to here as he was told. "I love you"Nami said. He was shocked. "Hm I love you too Nami"Sanji replied. "so can you stay with me just for tonight"Nami asked?  
"Sure but I'll go get some food for the both of us okay"Sanji said."Okay"Nami replied. He left for the kitchen he met Nico Robin there. He grab the some ingredients and started cooking.

"You confess to her didn;t you "Nico asked?"Yeah both of us did and we seem to be doing okay"Sanji said. "Well a little advice don't let your temptation get the better of you"Nico replied. He didn't answer so she left. After he was done cooking which he made spaghetti. He headed to Nami's room. "Hey"Sanji said."Hey yourself"Nami replied.  
He sat down and carefully laid the plate on her lap and she sat up.

He gave her a fork and they began eating. When they were twirling they began eating it except they was only one needle anad they both had one side in their mouth.  
After few a seconds of sucking in the noodle they face was close to close for comfort. Both were blushing though to Sanji's surprise Nami suck the noodle until their lips met.  
When they were done Sanji took the plat eback and came back to Nami's room.

"Sanji remember the promise"Nami said."Yeah I know"Sanji replied as he took off his shoes and jacket. Nami scooted over so he can lay down with her. He draped his arm over her. "Well this is kinda of nice"Nami said."Yeah I don't think this could get anymore fun than this"Sanji replied. Later they went to sleep.  
But Sanji was still up.'I wonder should I do it; Sanji thought. He finally cave in and unbuttone his shirt and went under the sheets with Nami. Hours later Nami's hand was on him.'What is this warm sensation'Nami thought. When she opened her eyes she realized that his shirt was unbutton.

'Wow his skin is so warm'Nami thought. She was blushing like a bright red tomato. "Sanji"Nami said?"Hm uhh huh"Sanji replied as turned his face."Oh Nami did you sllep well how are you feeling"Sanji asked?"Fine why did you unbutton your shirt"Nami asked?"I don't know I just felt like it"Sanji said as he smiled. "My god sometimes I don't know you Sanji"Nami said as she chuckled.

"Well hey I love you and I want to you to be happy"Sanji replied as he kissed her. " Well consider me lucky then"Nami said. She placed her hand on his cheek and he kissed it.  
"I don't know what I would be doing if you weren't here"Sanji said as he kissed her hand. Both draped both their hands on each other. "Sanji promised me you'll never leave me"Nami said as she was about to cry."Why would I leave you when I loce you so much that I'll do anything to be with you"Sanji replied as he licked her tears away.

They both looked at each other in the eyes and blushed. Nami looked away but Sanji put his hands on her face and turn it to face him. He kissed her again but this one turn into a passionate one. After a few mintues they broke apart for air."See this is how much I love you Nami"Sanji said. When Nami look at Sanji in the eyes and she knew that he was serious.

"Hey Nami can you tilt your head back a bit please"Sanji said. She did as what he was told. He moved his face close to her neck. He began to gently lick her neck.  
Nami felt shivers going up her spine. A few mintues passed by and Sanji stopped."Well how was that Miss Nami"Sanji said. She chuckled a bit and said"That was nice Sanji"Nami replied.

"Lets go to sleep okay we'll continue tomorrow okay"

"Oh alright"

"Don't worry Sanji you can do it as long as you want how about that"Nami said as she knew that it would make him happy. "Hm I like that alot Nami"Sanji replied.  
"For now lets go to sleep"Nami said. He nodded. Nami went to sleep and Sanji went to sleep after a few minutes when Nami was asleep. Sanji draped his arm over her and Nami could tell. So she nuzzled his collar bone with her nose. Later tehy drifted to a peaceful sleep.

But while Nami was sleeping she is having a nightmare of what might happen tomorrow night. She suddenly woke up in fear with cold sweat on her face. "Hic hic unnnn"Nami cried. Sanji woke up and hold her in his lap. "Whats wrong Nami"Sanji asked? She kept crying and Sanji is doung his best to calm her dowm

(To be continued in chapter 2)

(Hope you enjoyed it soory about the posting mistakes) 


	2. Chapter 2

(before i continue this story I want you guys to decide should nami stay loyal to sanji or zolo 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the confusion. This story takes place in the One Piece: Curse of the Sacred Sword. It starts right after Zolo attack Sanji except I put that he attack Nami and the crew instead. Since then it somehow brought them closer together. So there are some twists in the story.I'm not a good writer but I'm doing my best to make sound okay. Later in the story Nami might actually return her feelings to Sanji.

* * *

When Nami woke up from her nightmare she was shivering real bad . Sanji did his best to calm her down."Shh everything is all right Nami"Sanji said. "No its not get away from me"Nami replied as she pushed him away from her. Sanji was shocked. "What has happen to you Nami you were all lovey dovey with me and all of a sudden you get away from me."Sanji said. Nami didn't say anything and this made Sanji worried.

Somehow Nami was back to her old self and she left the room without saying anything. 'What has gotten into her after I was hurt from Zolo she was worried now she is just oh I don't know' Sanji thought.  
Nami was out on deck with Nico. "Nico I don't know what to do"Nami said. "Its about Sanji isn't"Nico asked? Nami nodded.

"Look Nami I barely know the guy and you know him for quite awhile"

"Your point"?

"Maybe since Zolo attack you and he was worried somehow it brought him closer to you and Nami can I ask you something"?

"What is it Nico"?

"What were you thinking when Sanji was hurt"

Nami didn't say anything but look up at the stars in the night sky. "I don't know"Nami said. "Okay then I'm going back to bed night"Nico replied.

"Night"

Nico went back inside nd Nami remained on deck.'What were you thinking when Sanji was hurt'. Nami still remember what Nico said to her but she couldn't answer it."Damn it Zolo"Nami said as she punched the railway.

"Nami"?

She turned around and Sanji was at the door way. "What is it Sanji"Nami asked? being her old self again. "Nothing just wanted to make sure you were alright"Sanji said. "Whatever"Nami replied.  
"Oh um Nami I kinda of accidentally heard what you and Nico were talking about"Sanji said. "Like I care"Nami replied. "Oh well I'll be up in the crows nest"Sanji said. He got on the net and started climbing.

'She hasn't changed one bit that is good I like the old Nami better the way she was being last night kinda of scare me'Sanji thought. He climb all the way to the crow's nest. 'What am I doing for some reason after Zolo attack Sanji my heart felt weird ever since'Nami thought. "Its best to tell him now Nami before its too late"Nico said as she came from behind her.

"What do you mean Nico"?

"I can tell you love him"

"Oh" Nami said as she was blushing. "He will except you no matter what so go tell him"Nico replied. "I guess your right" Nami said. "Well if you don't mind". "Dont worry I leave you 2 alone for a while."Nico replied as she left. Nami grab the net and started to climb to the crow's nest. She manage to make it to the top and found Sanji fast asleep. 'He's fast asleep maybe I should talk to him later'Nami thought\  
But Sanji started to wake up. "Hm Nami" Sanji said as he started to rub his eyes. She couldn't help but to smile. She turned around and sat down next to Sanji.

"Sleep good" Nami asked?

"A littile"

"Nami can I asked you something"?

"What is it Sanji"

"Why were you being like that all of sudden cause you weren't being yourself and you kinda of scared me with the personality change and everything".

"I don't know Sanji some how after the attack from Zolo it brought us together for some reason".

Nami scooted over next to Sanji and rested her head on his shoulder. "Um Sanji" Nami said. "Yes" Sanji replied. "What were you thinking after I was wounded"Nami asked? "Well for starters I thought I was going to lose you and that I would never get to see you again also I would never express my feelings towards you"Sanji said. He was blushing after what he said. Nami couldn't help but chuckled and she kissed him. That made Sanji blushed tomato red.

"Maybe now we can finally be together" Nami said. "Yeah"Sanji replied. In his mind he was so happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams in his arms. "So what now Nami"Sanji asked? " Well lets do our best to stay together okay" Nami said. Sanji nodded and both drifted off to sleep. At the deck Nico heard everything and she smiled ' Way to go Nami' She head back to her room and went to sleep.

(Well I hope you like it chapter 3 will come hopefully soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. Here is the next chapter Sorry it took so long I had stuff to do. Okay Sanji is happy that Nami declared her love for her and things are going to get good from here.

* * *

Early in the morning Sanji woke up with Nami in his arms. As the sun started to come up Nami started to wake up. "Hey sweetie" Sanji said. Nami smiled "Mornin". "You sleep well" Sanji asked? "Yeah" Nami said.

She stood up and stretched. "You want some tangerine" Nami asked? "Nah I'm going to cook breakfast you want to help me" Sanji asked? "Sure" Nami said.

They climbed from the crows nest and headed for the kitchen. Sanji gathered some ingredients and began cooking. Nami had troubled carrying some of the dishes but Sanji being a gentlemen helped her set them on the table. Sanji went back to cooking and was finish. The table had pancakes, eggs and for some reason meat for Luffy.

Luffy and the others started to wake up. "Hmm something smells great" Chopper said. "Well dig in everybody" Sanji said. "Thanks" Luffy replied. But Ussop stop in dead in his track. He saw Sanji wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you 2 going out" Ussop asked? "Yes" Nami said. "Well becareful you 2" Nico replied. Nami was blushing crimson red. Sanji made plate and took Nami outside on deck. The sat in front of the tangerine trees.

"Here" Sanji said he handed her a fork. "Thanks" Nami replied. They began eating Nami was enjoying the pancakes with syrup on them. "This is good Sanji your the best cook as always" Nami said.

"Thanks" Sanji replied. Nami scoot closer to him. She took piece of he meat and fed it to him. They were both smiling. 'Maybe she's not ready yet'. "Sanji" Nami said? "Huh" Sanji replied? "You okay" Nami asked? "Oh yeah I'm fine" Sanji said. After they were done eating. Nami stayed outside while Sanji went back inside.

Nico came outside. "So your enjoying new life with Sanji" Nico asked? Nami was blushing red. "So do you really care for him" Nico asked? "Yeah I do" Nami said. Luffy and the others came outside.

"Okay another day another time to fight" Luffy said. "But Luffy were going have to wait first so we can get any lead to him" Chopper replied. "Grr fine" Luffy said. "Well lets explore around here and see if we can fine something"  
Nico said.

"Okay then lets go" Luffy replied. He charged off the ship and everyone else but Nami and Sanji stayed on the ship. Sanji came outside. "Hey where did everybody go" Sanji asked? "they left for town to see if they can find any information of the Zoro whereabouts" Nami said. "Oh okay then I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Sanji replied. He headed back inside.

'He's been quiet lately after I declared my love for him'. Nami walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen and saw Sanji cleaning up some dishes. "Ugh Luffy works me to the bone". He had to clean a large pile of dishes. Nami walked in. "Hey need any help" Nami asked? "If you want to" Sanji said, Nami grab the plates and started washing. "Hey Nami their something I need to tell you" Sanji said, "What is it" Nami asked?

"Umm about after we're done washing and lets go to you room" Sanji said, "Okay" Nami replied. After 10 mins their were done. Nami led Sanji to her room. "So what is that you are trying to tell me" Nami asked?

"Well stay standing" Sanji said. Nami looked at him all confused. He bent on his right knee he grab her left hand and took something out of his pocket. "Nami... I want to be with you for the rest of my life and your the one that is the most important person to me ever"."So will you marry me" Sanji asked? Nami was shocked but Sanji was waiting for a answer.

Tears started coming down on Nami's face and she said "Yes". Sanji placed the ring on her ring finger and Nami lunged at him. They're face were about half an inch close of each others. Nami smiled, and she moved her face closer to his until their lips touch. Sanji closed his eyes and went with the flow. After 5 mins they parted for air. Sanji lied back and Nami was on top of him. "Now we can spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife" Nami said.

"Yeah I know a friend who is a priest that lives here" Sanji said. "Well lets go then" Nami replied. "Well lets get changed first" Sanji said. "Point taken" Nami replied. Sanji went to his room and got changed and was waiting for Nami outside. Nami changed into her best clothes and met Sanji outside.

Sanji smiled" Ready sweetheart" Sanji asked? "Yeah lets go" Nami said. They hold hands and left the boat, they arrived at a church. "Come on" Sanji said. They entered the church."Hey Buzza you in here"Sanji asked?

"Yeah I'm over here" Buzza said. They saw him in front of a huge window with a painting. "So what do you need" Buzza asked? "You know" Sanji said. Buzza turned around saw Nami next to Sanji.

"Oh so this what you want me to do" Buzza asked? "Not bad". Sanji walked up to Buzza with Nami next to him. "Are you ready young lady" Buzza asked? "Yeah" Nami replied. "Oaky lets begin we are gathered here to day to see these lovely couple to be wedded if their are no objections ,Sanji do you take Nami to be your lovely wedded wife" Buzza asked? "I do" Sanji said, "And do you Nami take Sanji to be your lovely wedded husband" Buzza asked?

"I do" Nami said. "Alright you may kiss you bride" Buzza replied. Sanji and Nami turn to face each other and they kissed. "Hey well lets go and head back to the ship" Sanji said. "Okay" Nami replied. "Thanks for everything Buzza" Sanji said. they waved bye to him and he waved bye back to them.

They manage to get back to the ship before everyone else arrived. "So what do you want to do now" Sanji asked? "Well the others are gonna find out eventually" Nami said. "Yeah your right because were never taking off our wedding rings" Sanji replied.  
"Thats for sure" Nami said and she smiled.

"So I wonder if the others found any information on Zoro" Sanji said. Nami remained quiet. She walked toward Sanji and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hmph your something Nami but is a good thing" Sanji said.

"So do you want to sleep together tonight since I know you are dying to anyway" Nami said. "Yeah and cause we are husband and wife so we should" Sanji replied. "Yeah I guess we have to tell Luffy and the others" Nami said,

"Yeah" Sanji replied. In the nick of time the others have arrived back. "So did you find anything" Nami asked? "No not much though" Chopper said. "So how was the wedding" Nico asked?

Sanji was dumbfounded but Nami wasn't to surprise because of Nico's power. "You guys are married" Ussop asked? Nami and Sanji nodded. "Anyway CONGRATULATIONS" Luffy said! "Thanks Luffy" Nami replied. "Well the information we got is that Zoro is still on the isalnd so thats a good thing" Nico said.

"Yeah and when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and if he doesn't refuse I'll drag him back by force" Luffy replied. "Hold it we don't where he is" Nami said. But Nami knew Luffy was getting agitated by the moment when Zoro attack them.

"Wel I'm going to cook dinner since its evening" Sanji said. "Okay I want meat" Luffy said. "Here I'll come and help" Nami said. "Thanks" Sanji replied. They hold hands and left for the kitchen.

"I don't think we're gonna get any privacy for awhile" Sanji said. "Maybe hey you may never know right we might get some peace and quiet" Nami replied. They both look at each other. "Nah never gonna happen" both of them said it at the same time. "Well you know the guys when stuff like this happen" Nami said.

"Nami their is something I want to know" Sanji said. "What is it" Nami asked? "Before Zoro attacked us you were with him did he do something to you" Sanji asked? Nami didn't say anything and knowing Sanji who probably never say anything like this.

Sanji was still waiting for an answer Nami still didn't say anything. "Nami what did he do to you" Sanji asked? Sanji walked up to her but suddenly Nami broke down. She grab Sanji ny his waist and bury her face at his chest.

"Nami" Sanji said. "Waaaahhhhh" Nami replied. She was still crying and all Sanji could was hold her in his arms trying to calm her down. 'Nami 'sigh'. "Nami the reason why I wanted to marry you is that I love you and I wanted to be with you also I don't want to see you hurt" Sanji said,

Nami is still crying Sanji did his best to help her calm down. After 20 mins she stop and went to sleep. Sanji couldn't move or else he wake her up. Nico came in to see if Nami was alright. "Is she finally asleep" Nico asked?  
"Yeah but don't wake her up its best if she sleep" Sanji whispered.

"Okay I'll been in town looking for Luffy and Ussop Chopper will stay here" Nico said and she left. Sanji carefully stand up and scoop Nami into his arms. He carried her to her room and gently laid her on her bed.  
Suddenly he heard a noise one deck he walk out on the deck to check it out.

"Well it seems your having fun with Nami" voice from the shadow said it. "Who there" Sanji replied. A figure came out and it was Zoro. "What are you doing here Zoro" Sanji asked? "Nothing just came here to get my girl back" Zoro said.

"How many times do we have to tell you Nami doesn't want you" Sanji said. "Well she never tells me in person so how would I know" Zoro replied. "Well she is my wife" Sanji said. "Well then I'll have to kill you to get her back" Zoro said. He took out the sword and they began to fight.

Nami suddenly woke up and heard sword banging on deck. She went outside to check it out. When she gout outside she saw Sanji and Zoro fighting. "Sanji" Nami said! "Nami stayed back" Sanji replied. But thanks to the mistake of being distracted Zoro slashed him. "Ugh". "SANJI" Nami yelled. She ran to him.

"San-ji" Nami said, She began to cry but Sanji wiped her tears away. They forgot Zoro was about to attack him. Sanji saw it and manage to block it but the cost was he got stab in the back. "Ugh, Gak". He began to cough up blood. "Nami remember when I said I didn't want to see you hurt" Sanji said. "Yeah" Nami replied.

"I also meant I want to protect you Nami my love" Sanji said. Zoro was ready to attack again and Sanji was ready to be a shield for Nami. But Chopper came out of know where and stop Zoro. Luffy and the others manage to came back.

Sanji suddenly collasped in Nami's arms. "Sanji no no SANJI" Nami said. Tears started to come on Nami's cheek and fell on Sanji's face. "Chopper come help Sanji and carry him to his room" Nico said. "Okay" Shopper replied and obeyed. He helped Nami carry Sanji to his room. Nico and Luffy manage to restrain Zoro tied him to the post and ake his sword away from him.

Chopper begin working on Sanji. Nami hold him while Chopper applied the medicine and bandage around his torso and back. "So is he gonna be alright" Nami asked? "Yes all he need is rest" Chopper said.

Chopper left and Nami sat next to Sanji bed while holding his hand. As the mins tick by she was waiting for Sanji wake up. After 2 hours he started to wake up. "Nami" Sanji asked? "Hey its good your awake" Nami said. "What time is it" Sanji asked? "8:00 p.m anyway how are you feeling" Nami asked? "Still sore do you want me to get something" Nami asked? "No thank you I have water here" Sanji said.

"I'm so glad your alive don't ever leave me Sanji" Nami said, she pressed his hand agaisnt her face. "I won't I promise and I felt you holding me when I passed out" Sanji replied. "I was afraid that I was gonna lose you" Nami said. "But I'm here aren't I" Sanji replied. "Yeah" Nami said.

Sanji scooted over and lifted the blsnket for Nami to come in. Nami obliged and lay next to Sanji but she saw the bandage and she blame herself for this but Sanji told her she didn't had to worry about it.

Sanji layed on his back and Nami sat up and look at the bandage. 'He must be in pain'. Nami moved the blanket down to his waist. Sanji was confuse of what she was doing. Instead he sat up but only on his right arm. Nami moved her head close to his chest and kissed it. Again she had sad look to her face.

"Thanks for the kiss" Sanji said he smiled. "Your welcome how you feeling" Nami asked? "Better thanks to your kiss" Sanji said. He wrapped his arms arond her neck and she fell on top of him.

"Hmph first night together as husband and wife" Nami said. "Yeah and I'm glad your my wife" Sanji replied. They look in each others eyes. 'His eyes so peaceful'. Nami snuggled up to Sanji and rested her cheek agasint his collar bone.

Nami look up to Sanji and saw that he was looking at her. Both smiled at each other, Sanji moved his face closer until their eyes were closed and their lips touched. After a few moments they parted for air.

Sanji lick Nami's bottom lip gently and Nami allowed him in. Their tongue touch each others they wanted to explore each other. But Sanji was still in pain to continue. "How about we contiue it later after you feel better" Nami said. "Okay" Sanji replied. She kissed his forehead and said "Night". Sanji drifted off to sleep so did Nami in his arms.

( I hope you like thier is more where that came from)


End file.
